The Real Reason
by YinYangSakura
Summary: Hiei wasn't always the rude fire demon that everyone knows. He used to be quite kind, before the girl he loved betrayed him. Who is this girl? And how does Kurama know her too? Pairings: Yus&Kei, Bo&Koe, Yuk&Kuw, Kur&May, H&OC. Rated for language. R
1. Chapter 1: Best Friends, Sudden Move

**_Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any thing or any part ofYu Yu Hakusho. All rights are reserved to their rightful owner._**

**Authers Note: Ok, This is my VERY first fanfic. Please read and review, I accept all comments. I'm very nervous about this, I had it on a small website for over six months and it did very well. So I decided to put it here. I will add more chapters soon, I just need to fix them up a bit. Ok reading time, I hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

_**

The Real Reason

By: Sara Wertsbaugh

Chapter One

Best Friends / Sudden move

Before the Urameshi team, they all had different lives. They knew different people, and had different personalities even. A long time ago a little boy is looking at his ball in his backyard. He turns around as he sees a little girl, not much younger then him, watching him from her backyard.  
"Whaddya doin?" the girl asks. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes.  
"Playing ball." he replies. His bright green eyes gave aconfused look.  
"It looks like your jus lookin at it." She said as she got closer to the wall.  
"What are you doing?" he asked as she started to climb the wall.  
"Commin over there, because you don't know how to play."  
"I know how to play."  
"Then why were you looking at it for so long?" She said as she started creeping over the wall. She flipped her leg over the wall as her other leg that was supporting her slipped. The boy ran to her as soon as he saw her slip, and he quickly caught her. "Thank you." She said with her eyes tightly closed.

"You have to be careful." He said as he puts her down. She opened her eyes and quickly noticed his bright red hair.  
"Your hair looks like a crayon." She said as she pointed to his head.  
"Huh?"  
"Your hair. It's really really red."  
"Oh, thanks?" He asked confused. "How old are you?"  
"I'm five!" She yells happily, as she puts her hand in his face to show how many. "See?"  
"Yea..."  
"How old are you?"  
"Six."  
"Wow, your older then me by one."  
"Ok...What's your name?" He asked.  
"Sakura Egashira. But you have to say it right...SAAA KOOOO RA."  
"Ok...I know how to say it."  
"Good...What's your name?" She smiles.  
"Shuiichi Minamino."  
"Nice to meet you Shuiichi! Now let's play."  
Shuiichi, really Kurama, learns how to befriend this strange girl. Threw out the years they become so close of friends they consider each other family. One day when they arenow twelve and thirteen years old,Sakura runs up to Shuiichi crying.  
"Sakura-Chan, what's wrong?" Shuiichi says as he holds her in the school hallway.  
"I'm leaving" She sobs.  
"Nani (what)?"  
"I'm leaving; my mom wants to move to a different neighborhood across town."

"What! Why? When?" Shuiichi rambles on with questions. He's worried he'll lose his closest friend.  
"I don't know!" She sobs some more. Shuiichi leads her outside to the empty field to sit and talk where they always do.  
"Ok now, tell me everything." Shuiichi said to a much calmer Sakura.  
"Well, my mom told me that she found a much bigger and better house really cheap across town. And she took the opportunity and bought it. We're leaving in a few days...She already has a school transfer for me..." Sakura gets more and more upset as she explains.  
"Its ok, it's ok..." Shuiichi says as he places his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, at least you know now and not when the movers come." He joked. He always joked to get Sakura laughing. He hated seeing her sad, mainly because when she get upset she goes threw a depression and ends up becoming suicidal. He found out the hard way.  
Flash Back  
Shuiichi notices that Sakura didn't go to school, and didn't even call him to let him know that she wouldn't be going. Her mother was out of town too, this started to worry him. Shuiichi started to run, walking would take too long. When he finally reached Sakura's house, he didn't even bother knocking on her door. He could sense that something was wrong. He ran in her house looking for her and finally did. There she was almost covered with blood, lying on the kitchen floor.  
"Shu-ii-chi..." Sakura whispered in a mumble.  
"Oh my gosh! Sakura! What happened!" Shuiichi ran to her picking her up.  
"My--dad" she whispered again as Shuiichi carries her to her room and places her on her bed.  
"Your dad did this to you!" Shuiichi panics as he looks at her bleeding wounds.  
"N-no...h-he's-dead-...he- died-in-a-"  
"Just say the main words I'll figure out what your saying." Shuiichi interrupted Sakura.  
"Dad-died-car-a-accident..."Sakura then whimpered at the pain.  
"When?" Shuiichi asked in shock.  
"Last--" Sakura gasped from the surging pain. "Last-night..."  
"Hold on I'll be right back." Shuiichi got up and ran to get the first aid kit and the phone. When he got back Sakura was screaming from the pain.  
"Sakura! It's ok." Shuiichi said as he dropped everything and held her. "It's alright. I'm gonna call an ambulance. Don't worry."  
"No!" Sakura screamed. The pain was intense.  
"But Sakura you're bleeding to death."  
"I did this!" Sakura looked up to Shuiichi. "I did this...I'm-I'm sorry…" She then blacks out. Shuiichi quickly grabs the phone and hold Sakura as he calls for an ambulance. She was trying to kill herself because her dad died in a car accident in the middle of the night. She got depressed and didn't feel like living. She loved her father; she was a daddy's girl. That's why she took the news so hard.  
End Flash Back  
"Are you going to be ok Sakura?" He asks with worry.  
"Yea, I think." She looked up at him and smiled. "Don't worry Shuiichi. I'll be fine, just as long as we get to talk to each other still. That's all that matters."  
"Your right." He smiled back as he took his hand off her shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something else, but changed his mind.  
"What?" Sakura asked curious of what he was going to say.  
"Nothing..."  
"No, I know you...You were gonna say something. What was it?"  
"It was nothing. I'll tell you later."  
"No...If you can tell me later then you can tell me now." Sakura shook his shoulder, as if to shake it out him. Shuiichi laughed.  
"It can wait, don't worry. Patients Sakura." Shuiichi said while laughing at Sakura's disappointed look. After some more talking Sakura and Shuiichi went back to the school grabbed their stuff and started heading home.  
A few days later Sakura and Shuiichi decided to stay home from school today. Mainly because its Sakura's moving day. Shuiichi wants to help, so he can spend as much time with Sakura as he possibly can before she leaves. They consider each other brother and sister, so it's hard for them both to just leave each other.  
"Can you carry that Sakura?" Shuiichi asked Sakura as she carried a really big box.  
"Yea--I got it..." Sakura grunted as she carried the box all the way to the moving truck.  
"You didn't have to carry that you know." Shuiichi laughed.  
"Well, I wanted to." Sakura gasped for air, breathing like she ran a marathon. Shuiichi continued to laugh at her. Sakura punched him in his arm. She kind of had to jump to do it though. She was short for a twelve year old. She was 4'4'' while Shuiichi was 5'3''. He always teased Sakura about her height. Shuiichi thinks its because when she tried to commit suicide; she lost so much blood that it affected her growth.  
"Ok...There are a two more boxes and we're done..." Sakura panted.  
"Ok, but I get the heavy one ok?" He laughed. They walked back to the house and into Sakura's empty room with two boxes waiting for them.  
"Ok you get that one and I'll get this one." Sakura pointed to the big box for Shuiichi and a normal sized one for her self.

"Sakura..." Shuiichi stopped Sakura from grabbing the box.  
"Yea? What's wrong?"  
"I should tell you something. Something you should have known." Shuiichi said in an upset tone.  
"What is it?" Sakura gets worried from hearing the tone from Shuiichi's voice. "Is something wrong Shuiichi?"  
"There's something you should know..."  
"SAKURA! SHUIICHI! Time for a lunch break!" Sakura's mom yelled.  
"OK!" Sakura yelled back. "Look, we don't have to talk about this now. We can talk about it some other time. Ok?"  
"Your right." Then they gave each other a big hug and left Sakura's room for lunch.  
Finally the time came. Sakura and her mother had to leave. Sakura walked up to Shuiichi who was standing close to his house but still in front of Sakura's house.  
"Here, something to remember me by." He handed Sakura a beautiful red rose.  
"Awww Shuiichi, I don't need anything to remember you by... You're my brother...remember?" Sakura smiled as she accepted the rose anyways. "But this will remind me of you. It will remind me of your red hair." Sakura laughs.  
"Yea, there's another meaning to that rose, but...I'll tell yea the next time I see you." Shuiichi smiles.  
"Here, I made this..." Sakura hands Shuiichi a picture she drew. He always liked her drawings; he knows that she has great potential. It was a drawing of her and Shuiichi hugging. On the bottom it says 'Friends forever'. Shuiichi looked up to Sakura and smiled.  
"I'll treasure this forever." He smiled and hugged Sakura really hard, but soft.  
"I'll call right when I get there." Sakura said as she pulled away.  
"Sakura time to leave!" Sakura's mom yelled again. When Shuiichi looked down to Sakura's face he saw that she was crying.  
"I love you Shuiichi." Sakura said.  
"I love you too Sakura. Be careful, and don't forget to call." Shuiichi said, as Sakura ran to the van to avoid any more emotional shock.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends, Dark Stranger

Chapter Two

New Friends / Dark Stranger

The van ride was long, Sakura ended up falling asleep on the ride. When they finally got to their new house it was dark. Sakura's mother had to carry her in the house. She had already set up a small mattress on the floor with a blanket for Sakura. She laid her there and covered her with the blanket.  
After a week of settling in their new house, Sakura finally gets ready to go to her new school.  
"I don't want to go." Sakura said to her mom. As she sat on the stool that was infront of the island counter.

"But you have to go." Sakura's mother Akiko said.  
"But I want to go with Shuiichi."  
"Sakura..." Akiko sighed.  
"Mom, what's the real reason why we moved here?"  
"Because that house had too many bad memories. Plus this was a good buy." Akiko walks up closer to Sakura and places her hands on her shoulders. "Look, you need to go now, or you'll be late." Akiko hugged Sakura and watched her leave. Sakura noticed there was a park not too far from her house or her school. As she was walking by she looked at the trees. In one tree towards the middle of the field, it looked like there was someone sleeping in the tree. 'Huh...I guess that kid ran away from home...' Sakura thought. Sakura kept starring at the person in the tree until she bumped into another girl.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you ok?" Sakura said suddenly as she realized she knocked the girl over. She held her hand out to help.  
"Thank you" The girl said as she took Sakura's hand and stood up. "It's not your fault, it's mine too I wasn't looking either." The girl knelt back down to pick up her books that she dropped.  
"What's your name?" Sakura asked as she knelt down also to help.  
"Tomoko Ishikawa. What's yours?"  
"Sakura Egashira. Nice to meet you."  
"Oh, you're the new girl huh?"  
"How'd you know that?" Sakura asked as they got up and started walking toward the school. They started talking about the school, and even Sakura's height.  
"I'm sorry, I just had to ask. You're really short." Tomoko said.  
"It's ok; I get it a lot..." Sakura sighs.  
"Do you know why you're short?"  
"Well, when I was eight I almost died from massive blood loss and that's the only thing that can explain my height. I haven't grown since then so..." Sakura explained.  
"Oh my gosh...You almost died from blood loss? What happened? ---Umm… mean if it's alright if I ask..." Tomoko asked worriedly.  
"Well---" Sakura was interrupted by the school bell.  
"Oh my gosh you're late for your first class...Quick I'll show you where it is." Tomoko rushes Sakura to her first class and then left to hers. Threw out the day Sakura found out she had most of her classes with her new friend Tomoko. Then after school Tomoko met up with her at the front of the school.  
"Did you have fun today?" Tomoko asked.  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked with confusion.  
"Well, it's your first day of school here; I just wanted to know if you're having fun. Just so that you'll have fun everyday." Tomoko smiled.  
"Oh...umm yea I guess." Sakura said flatly.  
"Is something wrong?" Tomoko asked as they started to walk home.  
"No, why?"  
"Just wondering...You just seem a little quieter then before that's all.."  
"Sorry."  
"Oh, It's ok you don't have to apologize for anything." Tomoko said as they started to walk in front of the park. Sakura looked in that tree again. No body was in there.  
"What ya looking at?" Tomoko asked.  
"Nothing...I just thought I saw a person up there earlier today."  
"Really? I've never seen anybody before...Maybe it was just a kid who ran away from home or something..."  
"That's what I thought" Sakura said as she looked away and kept walking. It turns out that Tomoko lives just a couple houses away from Sakura's. After they got to Sakura's house Tomoko walked to hers. But Sakura watched her just in case. 'That girl is strange, but she's the only friend I have...and probably will have.' Sakura thought.  
"Okari Sakura." Akiko said greeting Sakura.  
"Konichiwa Mama. You cooking?" Sakura said as she smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen.  
"Hai, but this is for later. Right now you need to go do your homework." Akiko said, Sakura whined, but did as she was told. As she entered her room, she dropped her book bag at the side of her desk. She saw on her dresser the beautiful red rose that Shuiichi gave her a week before. 'I must be doing something right...It's been a week at its still just as beautiful as when he gave it to me...' Sakura thought, and then walked towards the window. 'It's a nice day out today.' She opened her bedroom window. She was greeted by the outdoors with a warm kiss on her face from a slight breeze. 'Mmm...Fall is near.' She thought once more. But something caught her eye. There was a small boy jumping from top to top of each light poll, going towards the park. 'Is that the boy?' Sakura thought. Right then, the boy stopped on one light poll and turned his head and looked straight at her. He had black spiky hair that stuck straight up. He wore a black cloak with a white scarf. Then he disappeared. 'Whoa...He actually looked like a young man...not a kid..." She thought. 'How is he able to jump like that with out falling? And why is no one reacting to this?' Sakura rattled on with questions to her self as she watched the people below, not having any reaction to what just happened.  
"SAKURA! Are you doing your homework!" Akiko yelled. "I don't hear your pencil scratching the paper." This always freaked Sakura out. When ever Sakura was doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing her mother some how always knew.  
"I'm getting to it!" Sakura yelled back. She walked over to her book bag and pulled out her homework and started working on it. Just then the phone rang. Sakura just ignored it to let her mother answer it. The phone suddenly stopped ringing. 'Hm? I guess mother answered it. Ok, 53 times 27 is...' Sakura thought as she went back to her homework.

"SAKURA IT'S SHUIICHI!" Akiko yelled up the stairs.

"OH!" Sakura quickly dropped her pencile and picked up her phone. "Hey Ichi!" Sakura said. She always made fun of Shuiichi by calling him Ichi.

"Sakura you know I don't like that nickname..." Shuiichi said over the phone. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great. I already have a friend." Sakura said.

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Tomoko. She's been really helpful and nice." Sakura said with a smile.

"That's good. How's the rose I gave you?" Shuiichi asked with a strange tone in his voice.

"It's doing great. I must be doing something right, cause not one petal has wilted yet." Sakura said looking at it. He chuckled.

"Yea, you must be doing something right. A plant that's with you, and it hasn't died yet." He chuckled more.

"Hey! That's not funny." Sakura said with a slight laugh. She always had a hard time keeping plants alive. Yet Shuiichi always had his plants constantly growing and staying healthy. "Anyways...how's school over there?" They continued their conversation until Sakura's mother budded in saying that she needed to get back to her homework.

About two months later Sakura and Tomoko are walking to school like they always do together. And Sakura looked at the tree and saw the young man sleeping in the tree again.  
"Ok you can't tell me that you don't see him..." Sakura said to Tomoko. Who seems to believe Sakura is going insane.  
"Nope...nothing. There is no one in that tree..." Tomoko says. They've been arguing about this particular subject for months.  
"Ok how about this...Tonight we'll come back to the park and if he's up there I'll show you..." Sakura says. She's determined to prove Tomoko that someone is up there.  
"Ok then, seven o'clock?"  
"Seven it is...Be prepared to be proven wrong Tomo."  
"Oh sure..." Tomoko laughed. "Wait...Don't we have to work tonight?" Tomoko asked.  
"Awww man...We do. Ok we'll stop by here after work." Sakura said as they started to finish their walk to school. After school they stopped at home to change their cloths and do their homework. Then they went to work. They work at a dance club by the city; it's mainly a place for teenagers to hang out. Sakura is a guitarist and lead singer in most of the songs; she also does back-up singing every now and then. Tomoko does back-up singing and mostly bass guitar. Every now and then Tomoko will play the drums, but that's only when Rina, the drummer, isn't there. After they did their job they met up with each other in front of the club and started walking to the park.  
"You were really great tonight. What did you do? Take a singing booster?" Tomoko said.  
"No, I do what I always do. But you were really great too."  
"Don't lie..." Tomoko grunted. "I was mostly off key...I don't know what got into me..."  
"It's ok...People have good days and bad days." Sakura said trying to make Tomoko feel better.  
"Yea...I guess your right..." Tomoko said. They continued talking until they reached the park. Instead of stopping in front of the park Sakura and Tomoko walked inside and sat on one of the benches.  
"So...Is he here?" Tomoko asked.  
"Shhh...I don't want him to know we're here to look for him..." Sakura whispered.  
"Oh..." Tomoko whispered. She had a look on her face as if waiting for Sakura to say something completely insane. "...Is he here?" Tomoko whispered.  
"No...Ok let's go..." Sakura said as she got up. Tomoko followed her.  
"How do you know?"  
"Because he's not up there. I used something called 'my eyes'..." Sakura said as she pointed to her eyes. "It's an amazing thing when you know how to use them." Sakura joked.  
"Fine..." Tomoko sighed. Sakura could tell she annoyed her. The next day Sakura walked alone to school, mainly because Tomoko left early for cheer leading practice. She didn't mind though. She liked walking by herself every now and then. As she began walking by the park, she saw the young man up there, but he wasn't sleeping. He was awake and watching everyone go by. Sakura caught herself staring at him, so she thought to not be rude and to wave. He didn't wave back, but at least she didn't feel rude. She continued walking to school and enjoyed her day. That is, until she met up with Tomoko after school.

* * *

**A/N: Here's Chapter two...I hope you liked it. I should have two more chapters up soon. I'm gonna be leaving this weekend for a trip so I won't be able to make updates...but I'll do as many as I can before I go.**

**_Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything or any part of Yu Yu Hakusho._**


	3. Chapter 3: Nationals, A Mothers Worry

Chapter Three

Cheerleading Nationals / A Mother's Worry

"What? You're leaving?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Yea, only for one week...It's not even this week. Its the week after this one...I'm gonna be staying after school until kind of late so I'm gonna be late for work. Can you give Makoto this notice for me?" Tomoko explained as she handed Sakura a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"It's my notice that just in case I'm really late he needs a back-up player ready to go up for me." Tomoko explained. "Ok I'll see you tonight; I have to go back for more practice." Tomoko quickly gave Sakura a hug and ran off to her practice meeting.Sakura then put the note in her pocket and made a mental note to not forget about it.She then startedwalking home and passed by the park again. Seeing the young man still up there, this time he wasn't watching everyone walk by, he was watching her. So she waved again. And once again, no wave back. 'It was an attempt.' Sakura thought. She just continued to walk home.

About a week and a half later Sakura and Tomoko are in front of the school with a whole bunch of other people, mostly girls. It was the Cheer leading squad getting ready for their trip.

"Ok now what is this for?" Sakura asked with total confusion.

"The first day is the competition, then...if we make it...The second day is the next competition, and so on and so forth until Saturday...Saturday are the Finals, then Sunday we come home...if we don't come home before that..." Tomoko explained.

"Ok...Well… Good luck I know you'll do good." Sakura said, almost in an upset tone.

Sakura helped Tomoko get her stuff on the bus. Then watched her quickly get a window seat before someone else got it. When the bus started to move Sakura followed it until she couldn't follow it anymore. Tomoko was her only close friend, and her only friend that lived close to her. All of her other friends live across town.

"Nothing to do now, but to go home." Sakura sighed. She turned around and started walking towards home. As she began to walk in front of the park she thought 'Why not? I have nothing else better to do.' She began swing on the swing set. After a while she remembered about the boy. 'How could I have forgotten about him?' she thought. She got up and looked at the tree. There he was, not sleeping. Instead he was watching her. She began to walk towards him, as she got closer his eyes weren't looking at her, he was looking straight ahead.

"Hey." Sakura said as she stopped a few feet away from the tree. "My names Sakura by the way. Sakura Egashira...Just to let you know since I offered you that guest room a few weeks ago. Which is still open." Sakura said to start a conversation. But he kept quiet, not saying a word. Not even looking at her, just looking straight as if to ignore her. A few weeks ago Sakura offered the young man her guest room, because she always saw him sleeping in the tree. And thought that it would be nice to offer him a nice place to sleep, but he never gave her a complete answer.

"I know he can hear me..." Sakura whispered to herself. "What's your name?" Sakura asked trying to get something out of this strange kid.

"Why?" He said quietly.

"Because I don't know your name." Sakura smiled in victory as she finaly got him to respond.

"No...Why are you talking to me?" He asked.

"Oh...Well, because you look lonely up there...and plus my friend is out of town for the week...So I have nothing to do." She explained.

"So you came over here to bother me?"

"Of course...Doesn't look like your doing anything up there...so why not come down and we can talk?"

"Hn..."

"You never told me your name." Sakura said. There was a long silence.

"Hiei..." He finally said.

"Well, nice to meet you Hiei...But are you gonna come down from there or are you going to stay up there all night?" Sakura waited and waited for an answer. "Fine, stay up there..."Suddenly, she saw him move. Before she could even blink he jump down out of the tree just inches in front her. She noticed more about him up close the she did before. He had beautiful crimson eyes. He had a white sash around his forehead. And he had a white streak like a star in his hair.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said with a stern tone.

"I didn't, it was just a suggestion." She said with a similar tone.

"Move." He said.

"No..."

"Get out of my way woman."

"Say please."

"No."

"I'm not moving till you say please." She said as she folded her arms. Hiei placed his hands on the sides of Sakura's shoulders, picked her up and moved her to the side.

"Move." He said as he dropped her. She landed on her butt as he began to walk away.

"Hey you can't do that!" Sakura yelled. Hiei stopped and turned his head.

"Hn...I just did." He said as he started walking away again. Sakura got up and ran after him.

"All you had to do was say please and I would have moved..." She said as she started walking next to him.

"I don't beg." He said in a quiet tone.

"Hn..." Sakura said, she thought that saying it would annoy him. And it did, she saw in the corner of her eye that he glared at her when she said it. She followed him walking where ever he was leading her. She wasn't going to follow him, but she didn't have anything else to do. And he wasn't stopping her. So she didn't find anything wrong with it. After a while of just walking no where, they started walking in a neighborhood. Sakura's neighborhood. But before Sakura could say anything Hiei stopped.

"Is this your house?" He asked as he looked at Sakura's house. She didn't realize it was her house till she looked at it.

"Oh, yea...Do you want to look at the guest room?" She asked.

"Hn..." He said as he started walking past Sakura. She turned around to say something, when she saw no one there. 'What the--?' Sakura thought. 'Where'd he go?' After looking around for a while Sakura decided to just go inside.

"Okari Sakura." Akiko said.

"Ohaiyou mama" Sakura said. She looked at her mom, who was sitting in the living room. "What ya watching?"

"I'm not quiet sure...Nothing really is on at this time of day." Akiko answered looking at Sakura. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look like something's on your mind."

"Oh...I made a friend." Sakura said now smiling.

"Oh? What's her name?" Akiko asked smiling back; while Sakura sat down to join her mother.

"It's a he, actually..."

"Really?" Akiko asked as the smile went away and gave a look that Sakura hasn't seen come out of her mom.

"What?" Sakura asked. Akiko turned the TV off and turned her self so she's facing Sakura fully.

"A boy?" Akiko asked with a deep tone. It was a tone that Sakura has heard only once before. It's a tone of security, Akiko is just protecting Sakura. Just like any normal mother would do.

"Oh don't worry mom. He's harmless...I had to force it out of him justfor him to tell me his name..." Sakura explained.

"What is his name? And what does he look like?" Akiko asked.

"His name is Hiei..." Sakura went on telling her what he looked like and what he was like to talk to.

"He sounds a bit of a jerk..."

"I know... But I know that there's something about him that I can tell that he's just like that to keep a reputation or something..."

"But with an attitude like his, why would he care about what other people think about him?"

"I think it's because he wants people to fear him or something...well I have an idea for a drawing..." Sakura ran up stairs to her room.

"Remember your 'how to draw' book!" Akiko yelled. 'Oh yea.' Sakura thought, as she went threw her stuff and found a blank piece of paper and a how to draw book. 'How to Draw People and Living Things' Sakura read the cover. She opened the book and before long she was starting to draw.  
A couple hours later Sakura's mother, Akiko, was starting to worry what she was doing. If she was really drawing, it was taking her a long time to do it. Akiko walked up the stairs and into Sakura's room and found her sleeping. She fell asleep drawing. Akiko walked up to Sakura, who was at her desk, and looked at the picture she fell asleep on. It was beautiful; it looked like a professional drawing. It was of the boy, Hiei. His back was turned, and his head was slightly turned over his shoulder, so you can see one side of his face. It was a perfect, dramatic, fully detailed picture of Hiei. Sakura must have fallen asleep from putting so much detail into the picture. Akiko grabbed a small blanket from Sakura's bed and placed it on her shoulders, then quietly left her room. Right as Akiko shut Sakura's door, a dark figure entered Sakura's bedroom. He walked towards her, and looking at the picture she drew. As he stood there staring at the picture and Sakura. Akiko quietly and slowly opened the door to see the person that entered her daughter's room. It was him, Hiei. Akiko gave a slight smile then quietly and slowly shut the door once again. Right as the door shut he left in an instant. Waking Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know I know...I have to leave it there. I'm sorry...I love cliff hangers .. Ok quick note here...which ever chapter I update last I'll leave a preview for the next chapter just to leave you guys with something before I leave for the weekend. WHOO HOO DEL MAR BEACH HERE I COME! MUWAHAHAHAHA ahem sorry...I'm just excited...Oh yea please new readers don't forget to R&R I LOVE comments wether good or bad...I accept them all . oh yea and quick question to my helper readers out there...do I have to do the disclaimer for all the chapters? please let me know...like I said this is my first fanfic...I'm not too intuned with stuff like that...**

**_Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything or any part of Yu Yu Hakusho._**


	4. Chapter 4: immortal rose, wrapping wound

Chapter Four

**Never Dieing Rose / Wrapping The Wounds**

"Huh? I'm awake." Sakura mumbled. She looked around her room with her tired eyes. She then looked at her picture. She smiled, knowing it was her best of all of her drawings. She felt a slight breeze graze her arm, she turned and look out her window and realized it was open. She walked up to it, but didn't close it. Instead she just stared outside. Feeling the slightly cold breeze on her face. 'Winter is near...' She thought. She then closed her window turned and something caught her eye that hasn't in a while. It was the rose that Shuiichi gave her. It was still alive and not wilted at all. Not even one petal has fallen from the rose. 'But how!' Sakura thought while in shock. 'This should have died months ago...' Then with in that thought, she remembered the moment Shuiichi gave her the rose. 'That was months ago...' Sakura thought. 'He was right...There must be another meaning to this rose...But what?' Suddenly the phone rang, Sakura answered it and it was Shuiichi.

"Hey Red!" Sakura said. She called Shuiichi 'red' obviously of his red hair, but she also did it to annoy him.

"Sakura…You know I don't like that nick name." He said over the phone.

"Yea yea, I know…But it's fun. Anyways… I have a question."

"Sure." Sakura was going to ask her question when she heard Shiori in the back round. "Oh wait, I'm sorry Sakura. But I've seem to call at the wrong time, I have to go."

"Oh its ok, I'll ask you next time we talk." They then said their good byes and hung up.

The next day Sakura walked to the park with the picture she drew at hand. She saw Hiei in the tree that he's always in. Instead of walking Sakura just ran up to the tree. She really wanted him to see the picture.

"Hiei!" Sakura yelled as she was coming up to the tree. "I have something for you." She said as she stopped a few feet away, so he had room to jump down.

"Hn..." He said. Like he always does.

"Awww, come on...Don't be like that..." Sakura smiled. She knew he would resist one way or another. "Come on down and I'll show you what I did for you."

"Why don't you bother someone else today?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I don't want to be bothered today. Is that so hard to understand, baka onna?" He said in an irritated tone.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled, giving him an angry look. Hiei jumped a little, he looked down to her and saw the look on her face. "I didn't come here to be insulted! I came here because I have a gift for you and you're treating me like I'm some annoying two year old! Now you get your butt down here and accept this picture I made for you!" Sakura was not happy with Hiei's attitude, obviously. He looked at her in a little bit of fear. 'Don't worry, she's just a weak ningen...that's all...' He thought relieving himself.

"Fine..." He said as he jumped down. "What is it that you made?"

"This." Sakura handed him the picture she drew of him.

"You drew this? On your own?" He stared at the picture in awe. Even though he did see it in her room, he didn't know that she drew it.

"Yea...It's my all time best. I've never drawn a picture like that before." Sakura said now smiling.

"And you're giving it to me?"

"Well yea, it's of you and you should have it." As Hiei was staring at it, Sakura saw on his right hand were bandages. And on his left arm he had a cut threw his cloak. In fact all over his body there were cuts.

"Here." Hiei said as he handed Sakura the picture back. Sakura snapped out of staring at his body.

"Huh?" Sakura said in shock of him handing it back.

"That is a very good drawing. It should be a family treasure, not a gift to just be handed out. Even though I am flattered that you want to give it to me. I couldn't possibly take it from you..." Hiei explained as he walked away.

"Well, that is sweet of you, but it's my drawing and I should be able to give it to whom ever I please. And you need to get those wounds looked at." Sakura said pointing at his arm. Hiei's eyes widened and he stopped walking.

"That's none of your business." Hiei said as he closed his eyes and began to walk again. Sakura ran in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't care. Those wounds could get infected and you need to get it checked out. Come on, we're going to the hospital." Sakura said as she grabbed his arm and started walking towards the hospital. But quickly stopped as Hiei yanked his arm back, throwing Sakura on the ground.

"We're not going anywhere." he said.

"That hurt!" Sakura said as she got up and looked at him straight in the face.

"Look...You have wounds and they can get infected if left untreated!"

"You sound like a commercial..."

"I don't care...You need to get those wounds cleaned and bandaged up."

"Look, it's not any of your business!"

"Did I ask how you got those wounds! No! Now, as long as those wounds are visible, it is my business! Now if you won't go to the hospital then will go to my house. My mom is a nurse and we have plenty of stuff to clean those wounds with." Sakura said. Without saying a word, Hiei began walking towards Sakura's house. Sakura caught up with him and started walking next to him. Neither of them said a single word until they got to her house. They walked up to Sakura's bedroom and she had Hiei sit on her desk chair.

"Stay here I'll be right back. While I'm getting the stuff you might want to take off that cloak...I'm gonna need to see those wounds fully." She explained, and then left her room. A few minutes later Sakura came back to her room and almost dropped all the stuff in her hands with the sight she saw when she entered. Hiei took off his cloak and shirt and he was topless. But he wasn't like how Sakura thought he would be. He was muscular, and well toned. Sakura was almost caught blushing as she stared at him.

"Do you need help?" Hiei asked as he saw that she almost dropped everything.

"Uhh--no...I'm ok... Thank you..." Sakura turned her head as she blushed. She set everything down on her bed and began sorting it all. She first grabbed the alcohol and a cotton swab. She walked up to Hiei debating where to start first. The wrap around his right arm reached almost to the top of his shoulder.

"You might want to start with my back..." He said as he stood up and turned around, and revealed a huge gash across his back.

"Oh my Gosh! What did you do?"

"I thought you were going to ask..."

"Oh...right...sorry...Well the only way for me to clean that is if you lay on the floor...Here's a pillow for your head..." Sakura said. She handed him the pillow and he laid on the floor, belly down. Sakura kneeled down next to him. "This might sting a little bit..." she said as she began to poor the alcohol on his back. He gasped and started wiggling from the pain. "Hey, stop moving!"

"It stings!"

"I told you it would!"

"Forget this!" He said as he started to get up. But Sakura pushed him back down and straddled his back.

"Nope! You agreed to this so you're gonna go threw with it! You're not gonna back out." Sakura said. He stopped moving. "Thank you." She sighed.

"Can you please get off of me?" he said. Sakura realized she was still straddling him.

"Oh right...sorry..." Sakura blushed as she got off of him and went back to where she sat before. "Wait a second..."

"Huh?"

"You said please." The both paused for a minute. Sakura smiled while Hiei just stared at her.

"Only because I didn't want to throw you..." he said

"So you didn't want to hurt me?" Sakura began to tease.

"No, because if I would have thrown you, you would have gone out the window and you still have to clean my wounds." He explained.

"Hn..." Sakura said still smiling. Hiei laid his head down and Sakura continued to clean the huge gash on his back, as he watched her.


	5. Chapter 5: New Cloths, Unexpected Gift

**A/N: Hey All...Sorry it took me so long for an update...I got really busy. These chapters are going to seem really normal or cheesey...how ever you wanna look at it...but one quick warning...the chapters are going to get darker with each chapter...Just to give you a heads up. Well enjoy...please don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter Five

New Cloths / An Unexpected Gift

After an hour later Sakura is wrapping, a now clean, wound on Hiei's left arm. Sakura tried to clean the dirty wrappings on Hiei's left arm, but he wouldn't let her. Every time she tried he would jerk his shoulder away or he would tell her to not even bother. They were quiet most of the time. About every five minutes Hiei would say something. Just a little small talk. He would ask "How long have you lived here?" "How old are you?" "Where are you from?" But surprisingly, Sakura didn't ask questions back. For some reason she felt uncomfortable to ask him questions back.

"Ok, your all set...unless you have cuts on your legs...Do you?" Sakura asked looking up at Hiei. He wasn't much taller then her.

"No...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why won't you ask me anything?" Hiei asked looking at her straight in her ice blue eyes, which he admired.

"Because...I just don't think you want me invading on your life." Sakura said. She turned around to pick up the stuff, but was stopped by Hiei grabbing her arm.

"But I've been invading yours. Plus, aren't you curious about me at all?"  
"Of course I am. But there's something about you that tells me that you would really prefer me to stay out of your business." Sakura said in a louder tone. "Besides, aren't you happy that I'm staying out of your business? A guy like you would be happy that I'm not invading every five seconds."

"Your right...I'm sorry..." Hiei said in an upset tone. He said it as if he was upset that he got her annoyed.

"It's alright...I'm sorry for snapping like that...That was wrong of me." Sakura said now sounding upset. Hiei still holding on to her arm pulled her in and held her. Sakura was stunned that he would be holding her. But she quickly stopped worrying about that. The hug was so gentle and warm that she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm hug. Hiei slowly pulled away and held Sakura by her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I've been rude to you lately. It's just how I am in public."

"I understand. You feel that you have a reputation to keep. It's alright...That's how I was when I first started going to my school, but I realized that no body cares. So I started acting like myself." Sakura said walking toward all the medical stuff and picking them up.

"Well, I don't do it for the people around me. I do it for--..." he stopped.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me." Sakura smiled. Hiei just stared at her for a while as she got up holding the stuff.

"Do you need some help?" he asked.

"Nah, that's ok...Arigatou though...AH!" Sakura tripped and started to fall backwards when suddenly Hiei caught her, and everything in Sakura's hands fell on the floor.

"Are you ok?" he asked while still holding her.

"Yes, thank you." Sakura suddenly realized that he wasn't holding her as if to prevent her from falling, but he was actually carrying her.

"I asked if you needed help." he joked.

"Yea, your right...umm...you can let me down now..." Sakura smiled with almost a blush.

"Uh--...Oh yea..." he said as he let her down. Then they both picked up the stuff and put it all away. "Where's your mother?" Hiei asked looking around her house.

"She's probably at work...She's a nurse, so she gets called in incase of an emergency."

"What about your father?" He asked as he picked up a picture of Sakura and her parents.

"He...he's dead..." she said sadly. Hiei quickly looked at Sakura and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." he quickly said.

"It's alright..." She smiled, but quickly blushed and turned her head looking away from Hiei. "Uhh...Aren't you going to put your shirt back on or something?" Hiei looked down and realized he forgot to put his shirt back on.

"Oh yea, sorry." he rushed back upstairs to Sakura's room.

"Hey! Are you hungry?" Sakura yelled up stairs to Hiei. Almost instantly Hiei came walking back down stairs wearing his shirt and carrying his cloak and scarf.

"Why?" he asked. Sakura looked at his torn up shirt and his faded cloak. His scarf wasn't even white anymore.

"Cause we're going shopping." Sakura said. After much debate, Sakura finally convinced Hiei to go shopping for new cloths. They first stopped at a restaurant to eat. Then they went to the mall.

"Look, you look like a bum with your cloths all dirty and torn up like that." Sakura explained.

"I thought we already covered that..." Hiei grumbled. Sakura giggled and found a store almost as if made for Hiei. They didn't just sell cloths, they also sold swords. Sakura walked up to one of the workers and asked for cloths similar to what Hiei was wearing.

"Here you are Miss. I think they are his size." Said the Gentleman as he handed Sakura the cloths she asked for.

"Arigatou goziamasu." She took the cloths and walked up to Hiei, who was looking at their sword collection."Here you go Hiei, go try them on. Their fitting room is right over there." Sakura said as she directed him to the fitting room.

"What are these?" He asked.

"There's supposed to be a pair of pants in there and a shirt, cloak, and scarf. Just like what you're wearing only new." Sakura smiled. "Now go and try them on, see if they fit." Hiei walked into a dressing room and started changing, while Sakura went and looked at the sword collection.

A few minutes later Hiei tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a new and nicer looking Hiei.

"Wow. Look at you!" Sakura smiled. "Do they fit?"

"The shirt was a little big...but I tucked it in..." he said. To Sakura, it almost looked like he was blushing. Sakura was looking at his shoes and saw they were still in tacked, but dirty. 'I'll take him to get his shoes polished next...' Sakura thought.

"Ok we'll take it" Sakura said to the Sale's person.

"Wha--but--" Hiei said in shock.

"Who'd you think was paying for this? King Yamma?" Sakura joked. "Oh wait you didn't try the cloak on yet have you? Let's see then." Sakura said. Hiei hesitated, but put it on. And wrapped the scarf around his neck to finish the look. 'He's so good looking...' Sakura thought.

"What do you think?" Hiei said it in a way as if he heard what she thought. He smirked as he saw Sakura blush.

"Uh--It looks good." She turned to the register and paid for it. "Why don't you go get your old cloths, Hiei?"

"Why?"

"Oh don't worry about that ma'am. We'll take care of that for you." Said the sale's person.

"Oh, arigatou goziamasu." Sakura smiled to the sales person. She then turned to Hiei, who was admiring the clean look of his new cloak. "Let's go Hiei." She began walking towards the exit.

"Wait." Hiei said. "Don't you want a sword or something?" Sakura looked at him in shock. When she was looking at the swords she was wanting to get one.

"How did you know that?"

"I saw the look on your face when you were looking at the swords. I knew you had to be wanting one." Hiei explained.

"I do want one, but I don't know how to handle them...Plus, I don't know any sword fighting classes in my area..." Sakura said in a bummed out tone.

"Well, I am a Master Swords man..." Hiei said with a slight smile.

"Really?" Sakura said all excited.

"I'll teach you how to fight with a sword. And I'll even pick one out and buy it for you." Hiei said.

"You don't have to do that--"

"Yes...Think of it as paying you back, for all of this." Hiei said pointing to his cloths. Sakura dropped her head as Hiei walked to the sword store and checked out the swords. One right after the other, he checked out each sword making sure he would find the right one. Finally, after almost an hour of looking. He found the perfect one. It was light, sturdy, and the perfect length for Sakura. Once he bought it, the sales person put it in a box and handed it to Hiei. He then turned around and walked up to Sakura.

"This is for you..." Hiei said as he handed Sakura the box. She didn't take it, instead she squealed with happiness and jumped on Hiei giving him a huge hug.

"Arigatou goziamasu, Hiei-kun" She whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome." He said. She then let him go and graciously accepted the gift. Then they finally left the store. After walking around for a while they finally found a shoe polisher. At first Hiei didn't want to, but he looked at his shoes and agreed. After that they went home.

"My mother still isn't home..." Sakura sighed.

"I'll stay here with you if you like." Hiei said.

"You don't have to..." Sakura said. Hiei came closer to her.

"I'll stay..." He said looking straight into Sakura's eyes as she did his. They stayed like that for a minute when Sakura began to feel Hiei's hand touch hers, as their hand lightly touched, Sakura began to blush. Their hands touched more and more going into a lightly hold. When suddenly the phone rang, and they both jumped and pulled their hands away.

"I-I'll get that..." Sakura said. She walked over to her phone and answered it. "Mushi, mushi...oh hi...oh...really?...Oh...I see...ok...yea, love you too...bye."

"Who was that?"

"My mom...She said that she has a lot of patients and they really need her so she probably won't be able to come home till really late tonight."

"Oh...Well...Since we have nothing to do...Want to go learn how to sword fight?" Hiei smirked. Sakura smiled and ran up stairs to her room and came back down with her sword. Hiei gave her a strange look.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You need to change your cloths...Get into something comfortable like sweatpants and an undershirt or a shirt you don't care for..." He explained.

"Oh...Ok, be right back..." Sakura ran back up stairs as Hiei sat on the couch to get comfortable. Surprisingly, he heard Sakura run down stairs only five minutes later.

"You're already to go huh?" he said as he got up at looked at her.

"Are you kidding? I don't want to waste any time! I've never been more excited about anything in my entire life!" Sakura said with a big smile. Hiei smirked. She was wearing exactly what He suggested. It was grey sweatpants, and a black wife-beater shirt that was faded.

"Alright then...Let's go." He said.


	6. Chapter 6: First Lesson, The Push

**A/N: Just a quick note on this chapter and a few things. This chapter genre is Drama/Romance/and Action.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was really tempted to not add more chapters...actually...I was kinda planning on deleting it to be honest...I hardly get any reviews...I get like one every month to two months. So it really feels like that no one's reading it. But I looked at some of the reviews and started to feel guilty...so...here's the 6th chapter. Like I said, each chapter is going to get darker...and for those of you who like cursing...don't worry...that will come later...lol. KK enough talk...enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

The First Lesson / The Push

As they began to leave, Hiei lead Sakura in the opposite direction of the park. She kept quiet for a while, trusting him, but curiosity got the best of her.

"Where are we going? Shouldn't we go to the park?" She asked.

"No, teenagers like to go there at night and hang out with their friends. They would get in our way." He explained. "We're going to an abandoned place. Where no body goes. It's where I go to practice."

"Oh..." Sakura said in a scared tone. She didn't like abandoned places; they reminded her of scary movies.

"Um…Don't you need a sword to give a sword lesson?" Sakura asked.

"I have my sword...Don't worry." They reached the abandoned area. There were abandoned houses, schools, and warehouses. Every now and then they would see a bum sleeping or walking around with a cart. Sakura started to get scared and started walking closer to Hiei. They kept walking until they reached an abandoned warehouse. Once they reached inside Hiei started walking around.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked in a scared tone.

"Stay there, I'm gonna look around to see if anyone's in here." He then began looking around. Sakura stood there like a statue, not moving one inch.

"Ok...its all clear..." He said from the upper level.

"How'd you get up there?"

"That's what happens when you look around." He smirked. He then jumped down with no effort and walked up to Sakura.

"First I'm going to teach you the basics, and then we're going to fight." He explained.

"Wha-what!" Sakura said in shock.

"The only way to fight like a master is to fight one." He said with a bit of pride. Sakura finally agreed and Hiei began the lesson. He first taught her the different holdings. Then quickly went on to blocking and attacking. Then suddenly he attacked her, but Sakura was quick enough to block it just in time.

"Oh my--! You scared me..."

"Always be on your guard...never forget that." He said with a smirk. They started fighting, Sakura was mostly blocking, and her plan was to only block until Hiei made a comment.

"Aren't you going to attack me Sakura?" He said jumping back, giving Sakura attacking space. He always seemed to corner her. Sakura looked at him with a slight smile. "What?"

"You said my name..." Hiei looked at her wide eyed. Then looked down at the floor. 'Am I--?' He thought. As Hiei stared at the floor Sakura thought it would be a good idea to attack. She started running towards him and she raised her sword above her head and strike down ward at Hiei. But suddenly He brought up his sword, blocked it. Without looking up, he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a sudden shove into the wall on the other side of the room. She hit the wall so hard, it dented behind her, while some of the ceiling shook and crumbledin frontof her.

"Ow..." she coughed as some moredust fell. She then slid down to the floor. Hiei snapped out of his trans and saw the pain she was in.

"Sakura!" Hiei yelled ashe ran to her. "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me..." He explained in an upset tone.

"It's alright...I'm fine..." She grunted.

"No your not. You hit the wall hard. I think that's enough lessons for tonight." He said as he helped her up. He took one of her arms and wrapped it over his shoulders. After getting the swords, they started heading home. Sakura held the swords with her free hand, while Hiei helped her walk. He was holding her hand over his shoulders, and his other hand was on her waist. When they finally reached Sakura's house, Sakura fell to the floor. She was exhausted from all that training. And that slamming against the wall didn't help. Hiei shut the door behind them then came back and took the swords from Sakura's hand and leaned them against the wall. He came back to Sakura, who was still on the floor. He picked her up, bridal style, and took her up to her room. He softly laid her down on her bed, and then covered her with some blankets.

"Thank you..." She whispered as she fell asleep. As Hiei began to leave Sakura's house, he picked up his sword and left Sakura's leaning against the wall. When he shut the door behind him, all he could think of was how she looked as she moved with the sword.

"She's a natural." Hiei sighed to himself. Back in Sakura's house; Sakura suddenly wakes up. She looked around her room to find no one there with her.

"Hiei..." She whispered. She then falls asleep thinking about the sword fight.

Back to Hiei. He thinks about how he pushed Sakura into that wall over, and over again in his head. 'How could I have done that to her?' he thought. 'What was I thinking?' Suddenly, he stops. He remembers that he was thinking that he liked her.

During the time that Sakura was attacking, Hiei was still thinking about his feelings for Sakura. And that's what made him push her into the wall. 'Demons can't be with humans...It's not right...Humans are barbaric idiots…they're lower then us youkai's!' He thought over and over. It was the same thought when he pushed Sakura. It's what made him do it. When he reached the park he wasted no time andjumped into the tree. He then laid on the branch for his nightly rest.

The next day Hiei awoke to hearing Sakura's voice calling his name. She had a picnic basket with her this time. On top of the basket were, what looked like, several blankets.

"Why don't you come down from there and have some breakfast with me?" Sakura said with a bright smile. But he didn't come down, hedidn't even say a word. "Awww...Come on, don't be like that. I forgave you for what happened last night, remember? Now, come on down while it's still hot." He still didn't answer.

"In this, early morning weather, it will get cold. And fast if you don't get down from there." Sakura pushed on. Finally, Hiei looked down at her.

"Why don't you go home and rest for tonight..." he said with a mono tone.

"Why? I made this breakfast mainly for you." She said as Hiei looked at her with worried eyes.

"Why would you do that?" He said with now a worried tone. 'She made breakfast for me even after I nearly killed her?...' He thought.

"Because I want to thank you in some way for the training last night. And I promised myself that I would do this for you for every day you train me. As a thank you..." Finally she saw the worry in his eyes. "Are you ok, Hiei?"

"Huh? Uh, yea I'm fine." He said as he looked away. He was thinking about it again. About when he pushed Sakura into the wall. He was worried that he might do that to her again, but somehow he talked himself into going down and having breakfast with her. As he jumped down, Sakura smiled and began setting everything up. First she grabbed one of the blankets and laid it down then brought out the bowls and chop sticks. Then she brought out the food. It smelled so good to Hiei. He hasn't eaten decently in weeks.

"Ok, just have a seat." she said. He then walked to the blanket and sat down not looking away from the food.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Sure about what?"

"Are you sure I can eat this with you?" He said as Sakura began to laugh.

"Of course. I just said that I made this mainly for you, silly." She said as she took Hiei's bowl. "I hope you like rice."

"Yes..." he said as Sakura began to fill his bowl with rice, only half way. She then put a couple of cooked eggs on top, then a couple pieces of bacon, and one sausage on top of it all. She then handed it back to him as she watched him salivate.

"There you go...You don't have to wait for me, you can go ahead and start eating." She said as she saw the hunger in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, you look really hungry, so go ahead." She smiled. Almost immediately, Hiei dove his face into the bowl and started eating like there was no tomorrow. Sakura filled her own bowl, rice, egg, and only a couple pieces of bacon. Then she began to eat. After two minutes, Hiei finally lifted his head for air.

"Did you make all this?" He asked with a mouth full of rice. Sakura giggled at his mannerisms.

"Yes, I did."

"Didn't your mother help you?" He asked still with a mouth full.

"No, she's napping. As I left my house she just came home from work. The people just kept pilling up at the hospital. Plus, she's studying to be a doctor, so their being harder on her at the hospital. She's leaving in a couple of months for her test." She explained, she then looked at Hiei's bowl and saw it was empty. "Do you want me to give you more? I brought plenty."

"Yes, uhh...thank you..." he said. "So...your mother is a nurse...What is a nurse?" he asked as he watched Sakura fill his bowl up again.

"Uhh-...Well, a nurse is basically a doctors assistant. When a patient comes in, the nurse finds out what's wrong with them and they do what they can. Unless it's a serious matter then that's when the doctor handles it. I guess that's a way of explaining it." Sakura smiled as she handed Hiei back a full bowl.

"What are doctors? And what do you mean they find out what's wrong with them?"

"You're kidding? You honestly don't know?" Sakura asked giving Hiei a look.

"No...I have no idea..." He said as he began filling his mouth again.

"Ok..." Sakura described everything doctors do and the real definition of a nurse. She even described a hospital and what its like to work there, and what it's like to be a patient. "Do you understand now?"

"Yea..." Hiei stared at Sakura in awe, as he had rice all over his face. "How do you know all this?"

"Well, my mother is a nurse and she tells me everything that goes on, and what she has to do." She started laughing. She started going threw the basket and found a napkin and handed it to Hiei. "You have rice on your face." she giggled. Hiei started to blush, but quickly covered his face with the napkin before she could see.

Sakura shivered a little as a cold breeze blew by.

"You ok?" Hiei asked after brushing all the rice off.

"Yea, it's just a little cold that's all." She said as she grabbed one of the other blankets she brought and wrapped it around herself. "There. I shouldn't be so cold now." She said while smiling. Hiei stood up and walked behind her. Before she knew what he was doing, he pulled the blanket off of her then wrapped an already warm coat around her. She recognized it immediately of what it was when she took in the scent it was admitting off. It was his coat.

"That will keep you warm better then the blanket." He said in her ear. He got up again and sat back down next to her. She smiled with a slight blush.

"Thank you Hiei." She said. He was right, even after a while of her wearing his coat, she kept warm. She also remembered his scent when he placed it on her. As she looked up at him, three small words almost escaped her mouth when she suddenly stopped herself. 'HOLY SH--!...Was I just about to say that...I...love him!' She thought as her eyes widened.

"Is something wrong?" Hiei asked as he saw the shocked look in her eyes.

"No, no...Nothings wrong I just...thought I saw a spider that's all." She said nervously. After they finished eating, Hiei helped her put the stuff back in her basket. She grabbed the handles to pick it up when she winced and quickly let it back down.

"What's wrong?" Hiei said quickly.

"It's...it's nothing." She said as she stood straight up. He saw some pain in her eyes and he knew what was hurting her. He grabbed the basket and picked it up.

"Come." He said as he gently placed his hand on her back and walked next to her all the way back to her house.

Once they got there he put the basket on the island counter then turned to Sakura. She was still wearing his coat over her shoulders, and she looked like she was still in pain. He walked over to her and gently picked her up bridal style. He took her up stairs, quietly passed her mothers room, and into her room. Once there he set her down, grabbed her pillow and placed it on the floor.

"Lay down on your stomach." He said quietly, but stern.

"Wha...why?" She asked, kinda stunned by what he was doing.

"I know a way to help you feel better. Just do it." He said. She nodded then lay on her stomach, resting her head on the pillow. "Trust me." He said as he lifted her shirt up her back revealing a huge bruise covering her back with some scratches.

"What are you doing?" She asked while blushing. He didn't say anything, but place his hand on her back gently rubbing. She relaxed more and more as he massaged her back, wincing only a few times when he went over the really sore spots. His hands were warmer then normal, but she didn't mind. It helped the pain go away. The longer he did it the more she felt sleepy. It was so relaxing. His hands normally feel rough, but this time, they felt smooth and soft.

Once he knew where her sore spots were, he knew to either dodge them or go really soft over them. He heard a sigh escape her lips after a few minutes went by. He saw how relaxed she was; he liked seeing her like that. He got so lost in exploring her back and her sides that he didn't realize that she fell asleep. He snapped out of his Trans when he heard the way she was breathing. He looked at her face and saw she was completely out. When he stopped he pulled her shirt back down, then picked her up with the pillow, and laid her gently on her bed. He lightly lifted her head and placed the pillow under her head. He brushed some hair that was in her face away and stared at her. He brushed the side of her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Sakura..." He whispered as he gently kissed her forehead.


End file.
